chaosdreams2fandomcom-20200213-history
Elioud
Elioud Elioud are the mortal children of gods, or of powerful divine servants. Born either under direct blessing of deific authority, or from some romantic tryst between a divine and a mortal, Elioud represent mortal paragons of their parentage, on both sides. Elioud may also pass their divine lineage to their children. The spawn of Elioud are often Elioud themselves. Despite being exemplary of their ancestor, they are by no means beholden to that ancestor, and those Elioud who do not fall naturally into their preconceived role often seek out the polar opposite in fits of spite and self discovery. Physical Description Although the general physical description of Elioud vary depending upon which divine source their holy blood comes from, all Elioud share the physical trait of extraordinarity. No Elioud has ever been able to be described as 'plain', or 'ordinary'. However they appear, Elioud are always fantastical, larger than life, and always notable in their beauty or horror. Racial Traits The following are the base racial traits of Elioud. Standard Racial Traits *'Ability Scores' Elioud are supernally beautiful and charming, and possess a divine insight into the world, but are sometimes slow to act and react. They get a +2 bonus to Wisdom and Charisma, and a -2 penalty to Dexterity. *'Type' Elioud are Humanoids with the Vassal subtype, as well as the subtypes gained from their Mortal Heritage. *'Size' An Elioud's size is dictated by their Mortal Heritage. *'Base Speed' An Elioud's base speed is dictated by their Mortal Heritage. *'Languages' Elioud begin play knowing Celestial as well as their cultural languages. Defense Racial Traits *'Celestial Resistances (Ex)' Eliouds have electrical resistance 5 and fire resistance 5. *'Holy Aura (Su) '''Elioud's divine blood makes them resistant to the influences of deities. They get a +1 racial bonus to saves vs divine spells, spell-like abilities granted by divine casting classes, and racial spell-like abilities of creatures with the Vassal subtype. Magical Racial Traits *'Ancestor Power (Ps or Sp)' Nephilim have a psi-like or spell-like ability that they may use once per day, listed on their Divine Ancestor's page. Other Racial traits *'Divine Ancestor''' Elioud are descended from a divine figure or the powerful servant of that divine figure. They must select a Good deity or a non-Evil deity that offers Healing energies as their divine ancestor. *'Mortal Heritage '''At character creation, an Elioud must select a race of Humanoid type that does not have the Mortal Heritage racial trait. They gain the base speed, size and subtypes of that race. If that race possesses the Undersized Weapons racial trait, the Elioud also gains that racial trait. Senses Racial Traits *'Darkvision''' Elioud have 60 ft. of darkvision. Alternate Racial Traits The following racial traits may replace listed base racial traits of Elioud. *'Celestial Affinity (Su) '''Some Elioud course with divine magic. Elioud sorcerers with this trait and the Celestial bloodline treat their Charisma as being 2 higher for all sorcerer spells and class abilities. Elioud clerics with the Good domain cast their Good domain powers and spell at +1 caster level. This trait replaces the '''Holy Aura' racial trait. *'Celestial Champion (Su) '''Some Elioud do not resist harmful energies, but rather have an intangible shield that protects them from the blows of all but the foulest of enemies. They have DR 2/evil that stacks with any other source of DR/evil they gain. This trait replaces the '''Celestial Resistances' trait. Racial Archetypes, Feats, and Traits Archetypes Feats Traits Category:Races Category:Planar Races Category:Humanoid Creatures Category:Vassal Creatures